Once upon time a grosse connerie
by lilyplume
Summary: Il était une fois dans un lointain royaume, cinq bishos qui s’emmerdaient grave :Heero le prince gâté mais malaimé,Duo le pauvre serviteur maltraité,Trowa l’écuyer du prince, son seul confident mais souspayéQuatre le conseiller du roi…que personne n’écout


**Alors voici un gros nimporte quoi fait en cours par DemonLoulou, Marryblack et moi même (Nous, s'emmerder en cours? Jamais!). C'est super long et super nawak. Ca a pris du temps pour tout taper mais le voici le voila!! bonne lecture!**

Il était une fois dans un lointain royaume, cinq bishos qui s'emmerdaient grave :

Heero le prince gâté mais mal-aimé,

Duo le pauvre serviteur maltraité,

Trowa l'écuyer du prince, son seul confident (mais sous-payé)

Quatre le conseiller du roi…que personne n'écoutait jamais,

Et enfin Wufei le juge et bourreau qui en avait marre de tuer des gens (enfin…)

Un jour, le roi (méchant père de Heero) convoqua son fils mal-aimé afin de lui annoncer une grande nouvelle :

« Mon fils, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais faire une bonne action : je vais te marier à la princesse du royaume voisin : Réléna. »

« Mais, père… »

« Silence ! C'est un ordre ! »

Duo qui écoutait derrière la porte avec les trois autres (Ooh les vilains !) fondit en larmes.

Wufei pour rigoler lui dit :

« Tu veux que je te coupe la tête pour abréger tes souffrances ? »

« Moi je pense que c'est pour Réléna qu'on devrait s'inquiéter. Heero n'est pas la plus… »

Tenta Quatre mais il fut interrompu par Trowa qui le poussa sur le coté (malpoli et méchant !)

« Je vais parler avec Heero, il **ME** dira ce qu'il pense de tout ça (et prétentieux…) Ensuite suivant les nouvelles on verra si on coupe la tête de Duo ou pas. »

Duo, qui n'avait pas du tout suivi la conversation, trop occupé à pleurer comme une madeleine, et donc pas du tout au courant du projet de lui couper la tête, se réfugia dans les bras de Quatre et lui murmura :

« Je suis trop triste pour bosser, tu ne demanderais pas au roi de me donner mon jour ? »

Quatre, bonne poire, laissa le petit serviteur lui pourrir ses fringues en pleurant dessus avant de répondre :

« Mais bien sûr, Duo, mais par contre tu devrais… »

« Merci mon Cat-chan, si on me cherche je suis dans ma chambre en train de prier pour que Réléna se pète la gueule à cheval et meure dans d'atroces souffrances et que mon prince, de désespoir, vienne se réfugier dans mes bras pour que je l'embrasse dans le cou et qu'ensuite je le… »

Il fut interrompu dans ses élans lyriques par Wufei qui lui mit son sabre sous la gorge.

« Nous raconte pas, fais le ! »

Ils laissèrent donc le pauvre Quatre tout seul comme un con (pour changer, diront les mauvaises langues…)

Pendant ce temps, Trowa était parti rejoindre le prince qui était sorti par une autre porte (Haha la porte secrète cachée derrière la tapisserie du portrait de sa mère !) Quand il le rejoignit, il trouva un prince furieux et dépité.

« Mon père n'est qu'un sale BEEP ! » (Quel prince grossier)

« C'est de famille… »

Murmura Trowa

« Pardon ?! »

« Non rien, mon prince, qu'allez vous faire ? » (Changement de sujet inaperçu)

« Le problème c'est que si je ne l'épouse pas, je serais déshérité par mon père et j'aurais Zechs qui viendra me faire la guerre à sa manière… (Il frissonna) En plus mon père ne sait pas que Réléna est une peste et qu'elle est folle amoureuse de son frère ! »

« Résumons, se dit Trowa, j'ai un prince radin qui ne veut pas épouser une princesse tordue. Quelle misère ! »

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, j'ai pensé trop fort. »

Pendant ce temps, Wufei était allé chez le forgeron pour faire affûter son sabre préféré.

« Il faut qu'il soit bien tranchant, je ne veux pas que Duo souffre de trop… » (Il est pas censé être fatigué de tuer ?)

Le natté, dans sa chambre, s'était transformé en fontaine et se mouchait dans ses draps (qui veut des huîtres ?). Il se dit qu'il aurait dû demander à Quatre deux jours au lieu d'un mais le roi n'était déjà pas très gentil alors il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Quatre resté tout seul avait déjà négocié avec le roi pour le jour de congé de son ami et avait même essayé de parler du salaire de Trowa mais sur le dernier point le roi avait été catégorique.

Aucune augmentation !

Dépité, le petit blond alla s'asseoir sur un banc de l'immense parc du château (oui s'il est petit c'est pas un vrai château), amoureux depuis toujours du bel écuyer il rêvait que s'il parvenait à quelque chose avec le roi (aussi radin que son fils) Trowa le remercierait en nature.

De son coté, Réléna qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle de son prochain mariage, hésita entre la joie d'avoir un nouveau petit chien obéissant à martyriser et qui lui offrirait pleins de cadeaux (elle le connaît pas, celle-la…) et la tristesse d'habiter dans un autre château tout pourri et surtout loin de son frère, la seule personne au monde qu'elle aimait vraiment (et aussi, il fallait dire qu'elle aimait bien se glisser dans son lit la nuit, parce qu'il dormait tout nu hihihi) ((aaaaw…miam…bave))

Elle réfléchit donc à la façon d'annuler le mariage sans vraiment le refuser, ou tout du moins de rester avec le corps de rêve de Zechs à portée de main, et de faire du mal à un maximum de gens.

Car la princesse Réléna était, à l'instar de la méchante belle-mère des comptes de fées, une vraie pétasse ! Et évidemment elle n'avait plus que son papa qui était un peu amoureux d'elle (que des incestueux dans cette famille !) et son grand frère adoré, et était par le fait horriblement pourrie gâtée.

Elle demanda donc à son père :

« Père, je n'accepterais ce mariage qu'à une condition » (ou plutôt plusieurs conditions) !

« Parle ma chérie, je suis tout ouïe. »

« Je veux : Que mon frère adoré vienne habiter avec moi dans mon futur château (si elle se marie…), pleins de nouvelles robes, chaussures et bijoux à la mode, une jument, 2 chats, des poissons rouges (les autres sont morts de malnutrition), un fouet, des menottes… » (Et je passe le reste parce que la liste fait 10 pages)

« Tu aura tout ça mon sucre d'orge mais je ne peux décider à la place de Zechs… »

« On parle de moi ? »

Demanda le beau blond en sortant de derrière un rideau (décidément c'est une manie dans cette histoire)

« Oh my sweety brother, fit Réléna (oui, parce qu'en plus, elle parlait angliche…princesse oblige…), voudrais-tu venir habiter avec moi dans mon futur château ? (Elle s'approprie déjà le château…)

« Celui du prince Heero ? » (Et le roi tout le monde s'en tape…)

« Oui »

« Mmh… (Il fait semblant de réfléchir) Bon d'accord ! » (Il a arrêté de réfléchir, normal c'est un blond !)

En fait, Zechs savait déjà sa réponse : en effet, il ne voulait pas rater l'opportunité d'aller tester ses nouveaux accessoires sado-maso sur Heero ! (Mais quel tordu !)

« Allons y tout de suite, ma sœur ! »

« Bonne idée ! À plus tard papounet ! »

De l'autre coté de la frontière, toujours perdu dans le parc, Quatre (faut bien le faire revenir un peu) effeuillait les pâquerettes mais toutes finissaient sur 'pas du tout' (pour une fois que ça dit vrai ces trucs là !)

Remarquant que le bosquet dans lequel il était avait maintenant l'air d'avoir été envahi par un troupeau de vaches, le petit blond préféra partir avant qu'on ne le surprenne et qu'on lui fasse payer la note du jardinier (lui aussi il est un peu radin)

Il décida donc d'aller voir son « ami » Duo. Ce dernier n'était plus sur son lit mais dans la salle de bain, cherchant une lame de rasoir.

Lorsqu'il la trouva, il retourna dans sa chambre. Les yeux de Quatre lui sortirent de la tête et il sauta sur le natté pour lui retirer la lame des mains.

« Duo, le prince va se marier mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te tuer » (laisse Feifei le faire…)

Sortant de dessous Quatre, l'esclave (Ah non, pardon il est serviteur…donc :) le serviteur s'épousseta et récupéra sa lame.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi c'est pour tuer Réléna ! J'ai appris que cette pouffiasse venait habiter ici avec la blondasse qui lui sert de frère. »

« Mais non, la tue pas, après c'est toi qu'on va tuer, et puis ça va être tout degueulasse à la lame de rasoir, vaut mieux l'empoisonner, ce sera plus discret… »

« Dis donc toi, où est passé le petit blondinet tout gentil que personne n'écoutait au début du conte ? »

« Pendant l'ellipse spatio-temporelle où on a vu ce qui se passait chez Réléna, j'ai fait un stage accéléré auprès des méchants de chez Disney pour qu'on m'écoute un peu plus et devenir plus charismatique et utile à cette histoire, et y'avait Cain en guest-star donc j'ai reçu une formation en poisons…pour Réléna on verra quand elle arrivera… »

Dit-il en se frottant les mains d'un air parfaitement diabolique. Il laissa là son camarade ébahi et retourna dans son laboratoire secret pour attaquer le plan B, puisque les pâquerettes ne marchaient pas. Il ouvrit le nouveau bouquin qu'il avait reçu par correspondance : « Potions magiques pour les nuls » par la belle-mère de blanche-neige et co-écrit par Severus Snape, et chercha le chapitre filtre d'amour.

Après quelques heures de cuisine, il arriva à la dernière ligne de la recette :

« Voilà, maintenant, pour que votre aimé ne voit plus que vous, il faut ajouter une partie de vous-même à la potion…bien sûr un cheveux, un ongle ou une goutte de sang (pour les romantiques) suffiront, mais si vous voulez un amour passionnel, il faut quelque chose de plus…intime… »

Quatre rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en lisant la dernière phrase. Pourtant il ne voulait pas d'un amour platonique, il s'était assez retenu pour ça. Il ferma donc sa porte (dérobée dans un mur de toute manière…façon Jafar…) à clé, et pensa très fort à Trowa en train de le prendre sauvagement dans les écuries (ouuh le vilain pervers !!) Après quelques instants de travail acharné du poignet, il ajouta le dernier ingrédient et partit d'un rire diabolique (qu'il avait appris au stage…)

Trowa frissonna violemment dans l'écurie (il faut bien qu'il bosse un peu) quand débarqua une tornade chinoise (Feifei)

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? » Soupira Trowa

« Où est Heero ? » Hurla-t-il

« Zen, le nawoich, zen. Il médite dans ses appartements (et oui, ça lui arrive) pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, je revenais de chez le forgeron avec mon beau sabre flambant neuf (prêt à trancher) quand j'ai aperçu le carrosse de la princesse pestouille ! »

« Réléna ? Nooon ! Tu en sûr ? »

« Absolument ! »

« Vite ! Allons le prévenir ! »

Ils coururent vers le château, montèrent les étages à la quatrième vitesse, arrivèrent dans le couloir du donjon quand ils rencontrèrent Quatre (et son flacon de potion 'personnalisée')

« Que se pass… »

« Pas le temps Blondinou, lui lança Feifei, y a urgence ! »

Et tous les trois se remirent à courir dans la direction de la chambre du prince, bientôt rejoins par Duo (Faut bien qu'ils soient au complet…) Ils débarquèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre, où ils trouvèrent Heero en train de…faire des scoubidoux. Quand il remarqua la présence de ses amis, il tenta de les cacher entre ses jambes (ouais, un prince qui fait des scoubidoux tout seul dans son coin c'est louche) et changea de sujet pour éviter tout commentaire :

« Pourquoi vous me dérangez bande de nazes ?! Sauf toi Trowa » (s'il savait le pauvre…)

« Rélépouffe arrive !! » Hurla Duo

Le prince ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés et oublia son rang quand il courut se cacher dans son immense armoire (arrogant mais trouillard…normal, Réléna Zechs !). Le natté s'avança pour le rejoindre et le réconforter quand une main l'attrapa par la natte. Wufei (propriétaire de la main) montra son sabre (il l'a toujours sur lui, quelque chose à compenser ?) et dit à Duo

« La dernière volonté du condamné à mort c'est pas pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Wufei a raison nous devrions tous aller accueillir la princesse et son frère si nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis avec le roi » ajouta Trowa (la voix de la sagesse, mon œil !)

Les quatre compagnons sortirent donc de la chambre du prince pour se rendre dans la salle du trône. (Heero est resté dans l'armoire qui lui sert de bunker)

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour l'entrée en fanfare de Réléna qui se présenta au roi J.

« Votre Altesse, dit elle en faisant la révérence (et non, on ne voit pas sa culotte, quelle HORREUR !!) C'est un honneur de devenir votre bru et je vous rend grâce d'accepter la présence de mon frère en ces lieux. » (Quelle actrice !)

Le roi lui sourit et lui fit pat-pat sur la tête mais ne lui adressa pas une parole (attend, c'est un roi, il parle pas à n'importe qui !) Réléna reprit donc :

« Où est mon futur époux avec mon cadeau de bienvenue et mon cadeau de fiançailles et celui pour me faire plaisir que je ne m'y attends pas ?! »

Un « euuuh » général s'éleva de l'assemblée et Trowa s'avança pour dire :

« Bougez pas, je vais le chercher ! »

Il s'en fut et quelques instants de silence plus tard, revint avec un Heero en mode sac à patates sur l'épaule, les poignets attachés.

Il le lança au milieu de la salle et le pauvre prince atterrit à genoux devant sa promise, les poings liés et ses yeux bleus glacier passant fébrilement en revue tous les invités présents avant de se fixer, écarquillés. La princesse Réléna, qui en plus d'être méchante était conne, pensa qu'il était ébloui par son incroyable beauté, alors qu'en fait il était juste apeuré par Zechs qui était juste derrière elle et qui le regardait, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Avant que la princesse n'ait eu le temps de demander où étaient ses cadeaux, le roi J s'exclama :

« En l'honneur du prince et de la princesse qui nous honorent de leur présence, organisons un grand bal ! »

Dans la liesse générale qui suivit cette annonce, Heero put fuir le regard pervers de Zechs.

Pendant les quelques heures qui les séparaient de la fête, Duo rêvassa devant la fenêtre en caressant nonchalamment sa tresse, Trowa bichonna ses chevaux, torse nu dans les écuries. (Fan serviiiiiiiiiiiiiice !!! saignement de nez et bavage intensif) Quatre embêta le tailleur royal pour lui faire des nouvelles fringues, Wufei câlina son nouveau sabre et Heero resta enfermé dans son armoire, tout tremblant.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Le soir venu, tous les plus grands invités du royaume et des royaumes voisins étaient présents à la fête. Dans la salle de bal on pouvait apercevoir les chevaliers de la table ronde du zodiaque, le grand mage Clow, les cinq Hokages du village caché du feu (même ceux qui sont morts), les princesses Cendrillon, Aurore, Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas….. (Et j'en passe), toutes ces dames étant les meilleures amies de Réléna donc toutes des pestes. On pouvait également voir un autre mage : Yue (amant secret de Clow), la sorcière Yuko, Byakuya Kuchiki (descendant d'une des plus riche famille du royaume), le comte Oscar et la comtesse Du Barry, le chef de la mafia Team Rocket : Giovanni avec son persian de compagnie, le pince Akito Sôma (venu pour engueuler tout le monde), le comte Cain par ailleurs nouveau meilleur ami de Quatre et ……….. Kakashi et Iruka qui se bécotent derrière un rideau ?! (Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ? (En fait c'est des skuatteurs professionnels)). Cain s'approcha de Quatre et lui murmura :

« T'es sur qu'il a bien mesurer ton entre jambe, ton tailleur ? »

Cain leva un sourcil interrogateur tout en montrant discrètement à Quatre de quoi il parlait avant de suivre le regard du blond qui maintenant rougissait. En effet Trowa venait d'entrer dans la salle de réception dans un costume noir fait sur mesure (où il a trouvé l'argent ?) et tous les yeux, ou presque, été tourné vers lui.

Lorsque les trompettes retentirent pour annoncer l'arrivée du prince et de la princesse. Heero et Réléna apparurent en haut de l'escalier principal en marbre (oui en carton sa marche pas réfléchissez un peu ! Pff). Le bonbon rose, tout sourire, commença à descendre les marches alors que qu'Heero restait immobile. Soudain une ombre surgit derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule, à ce simple contacte le brun passa en mode flash et dévala l'escalier tel un lapinou et fuit au plus vite l'ombre qui apparut à la lumière comme étant Zechs. Il dépassa Réléna en un coup de vent pour finir sa course près de Trowa dont il attrapa discrètement un bout de la veste, comme quoi rien ne sert de courir il faut partir à point (ouhlà je m'égare et ça n'a aucun rapport ! Rélétruc et Heero ne faisaient pas une course de vitesse !). Innocemment, le châtain aux yeux verts passa son bras autour des épaules du prince et se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Soit courageux ! J'ai peut être un plan. »

Duo qui vit la scène de loin, laissa tomber son plateau remplit de victuailles pour s'enfuir dans les cuisines (N'oubliez pas, c'est un serviteur, il est pas là pour décorer mais pour TRA-VA-ILLER ! Trowa ? Ouvrez les yeux, c'est le gigolo du prince ! Normal qu'il ait droit d'avoir un beau costume et de se promener comme il veut parmi les invités !). Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la salle, Quatre, aidé de Cain (qui n'a vraiment rien à foutre dans cette histoire soi disant passant), versa sa potion magique discrètement dans le verre que venait de déposer Trowa sur la table. Après avoir vidé la fiole, ils partirent d'un grand rire diabolique avant de s'enfuir sur la pointe des pieds pour aller manger des petits fours. Environs une seconde trente huit plus tard, Wufei vint récupérer son verre, à quelques millimètres de celui de Trowa et le but d'une traite, sentant tous pleins de fourmillements dans son ventre. A cet instant, Heero, aidé de Trowa, se faufilait dans un coin de la pièce et se cacha derrière un rideau (c'est sympa ce château y'a des cachettes partout !) avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul. En effet, Kakashi et Iruka étaient toujours là en train de se faire des câlins, des bisous et tout pleins d'autres choses interdites au moins de 18 ans. Il sortit donc en s'excusant et partit se cacher derrière un autre rideau, derrière lequel, cette fois ci, étaient cachés Clow et Yue qui faisaient plus ou moins le même genre de cochonneries.

'Le troisième sera le bon' pensa Heero. Et il avait raison, il trouva un rideau libre et se cacha derrière, sous le regard interrogateur de Trowa, qui se demandait pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas d'entrer et de sortir des rideaux, de plus en plus rouge. Il jeta aussi un coup d'œil derrière et un sourire graveleux éclaira son visage.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une tempête dans le bas ventre (la tempête de l'amour passionnel !). Puis cette sensation cessa, laissant place à des désirs plus fous les uns que les autres, tournés vers une seule et même personne. Il brandit son sabre et hurla en courant dans toute la salle :

« Quatrounet où est tu ? Viens voir ton Feifei chéri ! » (Trop la honte !)

Arrivant à la hauteur de Trowa, il lui demanda :

« Hé l'gigolo, t'aurais pas vu Quatre ? »

« Non mais si tu le trouves, ne le tue pas. Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Je le veux tout entier » Dit-il avec un regard flamboyant.

Et il repartit à la recherche de sa cible. Cain, qui avait vu toute la scène, soupira et décida de ne rien dire à Quatre parce qu'il trouvait la situation beaucoup plus drôle ainsi. Dans les cuisines, Duo, et Quatre qui l'avait rejoint, s'était remis à chialer (il ne sait faire que ça on dirait).

« Allez ; tenta le blond, tu vois bien que Heero ne l'aime pas ! Et puis il n'y a pas que lui dans la vie ! Un de perdu dix de retrouvé ! »

« Mais je veux que lui mouaaaaa, hoqueta-il, il n'y a que lui pour qui j'ai autant d'amour, de désir, d'envie de… »

« Non, merci, ne vas plus loin ! Coupa Quatre, Mais tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec Réléna ! C'est une princesse et toi tu es……. Pas grand-chose. » (Ouh ça fait mal)

« Justement, tu vas peut être pouvoir rivaliser » intervint Trowa en entrant dans la cuisine (il avait laisser Heero derrière son rideau).

« Comment ça ?! » Demandèrent les deux autres.

« Je ne peux rien expliquer maintenant et j'ai encore quelques détails à mettre au point. Allez Duo retourne travailler sinon le roi te punira. Quatre, Wufei te cherche et ça a l'air… urgent. »

Le blond parut étonné et déçut à la fois. Visiblement, Trowa n'avait rien bu ou alors les effets étaient longs à venir. Cette pensée lui redonna espoir et il partit à la recherche du chinois. Le natté attrapa un plateau d'huîtres fraîches et il repartit dans la salle de réception tout en reniflant (huîtres maison, oui j'aime cette référence et alors ?!). Trowa, resté seul, fit le tour de la pièce et prépara un plateau avec des petits fours, un pavé de bœuf, une patate (une porche) et quelques fruits qu'il porta à Heero derrière son rideau et encore avec des scoubidous.

'Pauvre chose' se dit le châtain en posant le plateau par terre avant de s'asseoir lui-même. Tout le monde était à table maintenant puis vint le moment de la danse. Zechs et Réléna ouvrirent le bal puis tous les couples se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse. Quatre cherchant toujours Wufei (ben oui elle est grande la salle de réception) croisa les doigts en priant pour que Trowa vienne l'inviter à danser, faisant fi des conventions, des différences de rang et de statut et ensuite lui roule la galoche de sa vie et puis……Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Wufei lui foncer dessus comme un barbare, sabre au clair. Il le plaqua contre un mur, haletant et s'absorba un instant dans la contemplation de son corps de rêve.

« Quatre……enfin je t'ai trouvé !! »

« Euh oui Wufei ? Tu pourrais ranger ton sabre s'il te plaît ? »

Une lueur lubrique passa dans les yeux d'onyx.

« Si je range celui-là, tu me laisses sortir l'autre ? »

Quatre, innocent, ne comprit pas dans l'instant la question et demanda :

« Mais…..quel autre ? »

Un sourire graveleux éclaira le visage du chinois.

« Tu ne me ferais pas faire ça devant tout le monde, petit coquin ? »

Tout en lui disant ces mots, il donna un vieux coup de reins contre son bas ventre, lui faisant sentir tout son désir (de taille moyenne rappelons le) pour lui. Quatre rougit comme une pivoine et commença à s'affoler car Wufei commençait à retirer son pantalon, montrant ses petites fesses (fesses de chinois) toutes rondes à toute la salle.

« Euh Wufei tu m'écoutes ? »

« Je n'écoute que mon cœur qui bat pour toi ! (Cain il doit bien rigoler !). Reçoit ce langoureux baiser chinois ! »

Ajouta-t-il en entrouvrant la bouche et en cherchant celle de Quatre (là il est vraiment dans la merde). Il chercha un moyen de s'échapper mais il était trop tard car Feifei avait réussi à coller sa bouche contre la sienne tout en essayant d'y introduire sa langue.

'Non, au secours, Trowaaaaaa !' Hurla dans sa tête notre petit blond. Toujours en l'embrassant, Wufei commença à défaire la chemise de Quatre, atteignant son torse imberbe. Quatre ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Soudain, il sentit Wufei s'affaler. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et vit, armé d'un plateau, Zechs qui venait de frapper violemment le chinois.

« Me…me…mer…merci » balbutia Quatre

« Entre blonds, il faut bien s'aider ! Répondit Zechs, mais ça ne sera pas gratuit ! »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? » dit Quatre qui commençait à regretter le geste de Zechs

« Je veux…..apprendre le tango ! (Un ami de Vincent peut être ?) Non plus sérieusement, je veux….. »

Tout en parlant, le grand blond posa ses mains sur le mur derrière Quatre de chaque côté de sa tête et murmura contre ses lèvres :

« Je veux que tu montes dans ma chambre, que tu sortes tous mes joujoux de la malle près de la porte, que tu déshabilles et que tu t'allonges sur mon lit pendant que je planque le corps » (ça va c'est pas un cadavre non plus !).

Quatre ne sut pas pourquoi il sentit des papillons dans son ventre alors que Trowa était le seul à lui faire cet effet. Il obéit pourtant et monta l'escalier vers la chambre de Zechs. Ce dernier attrapa le corps du chinois et le balança derrière un rideau duquel provenait des bruits étranges. Puis il se dirigea vers une ombre dans un coin (ouais, ils aiment être des ombres, c'est pour le suspense).

« Cain, mon ami ! Cette potion est vraiment géniale ! Je ne l'ai même pas vraiment embrassé et il est déjà dans ma chambre ! »

« Entre nobles psychopathes faut s'entraider et puis…ça me fait de l'animation. Ces réceptions sont si chiantes d'habitude. »

Zechs lui fit un clin d'œil et lui promis de lui refiler la cassette dès qu'ils auraient fini. Il s'en fut en sautillant presque vers sa chambre où il trouvait un Quatre adorablement rougissant, tout nu, à genoux sur le lit à côté d'une bardée d'objets divers et variés allant de la simple paire de menotte en fourrure rose au vibromasseur série limité Heavyarms. Zechs se lécha les lèvres (pas trop, faut pas enlever la potion) en se disant qu'il pourrait bien attendre pour s'amuser avec Heero s'il avait ce petit blondinou sous la main (ou sous autre chose) dès qu'il le voulait. Il verrouilla la porte en félicitant le petit blond pour son obéissance. Petit blond qui se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté alors qu'il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé sortir tout ça, ni de se mettre tout nu pour jouer aux cartes…et pourtant cette sensation étrange dans son bas-ventre, qui s'accentuait à mesure que le grand blond s'approchait de lui, le poussait à rester et à continuer à jouer au petit garçon innocent. Et ce même s'il avait gardé sa vertu intacte jusqu'à ce jour pour son prince charmant. Et puis après tout Zechs était prince…et là, en train de se rapprocher à pas de félin du lit tout en retirant sa chemise, ses long cheveux d'or volant dans son sillage, Quatre le trouvait très…charmant. Aussi quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui caressant tendrement la nuque, le petit blond ne s'éloigna pas et accueilli même avec plaisir la langue coquine qui vint taquiner la sienne.

Tout se plaisir fut interrompu par un martèlement de Réléna contre la porte. (Merde ça commençait à devenir intéressant !)

« Ouvres Zechs ! Ouvres-moi ! Ou je défonce la porte ! »

Quatre ne voulait pas que Zechs aille lui ouvrir et le retint.

« Je dois y aller mon Catounet ou elle va vraiment enfoncer la porte : »

« Je compte jusqu'à trois » Rugit-elle « 1…2…Aaah enfin te voi… » S'interrompit-elle en voyant son frère tant aimé à moitié déshabillé en compagnie d'un petit blond tout nu lui aussi.

« ZECHS !! » Commença-t-elle à hurler.

« Calmes-toi petite sœur et entre que je t'explique. » Dit-il en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Pendant que Zechs calmait sa sœur, notre petit innocent reprenait peu à peu conscience et commença à rassembler ses vêtements. Seulement le boucan de Réléna avait alerté du monde. Quatre toujours nu comme un vers, vit débarquer un Wufei (le retour de la lame !) ressuscité, ainsi qu'un Duo portant 3 plateaux suivit d'un Trowa traînant un Heero pas très consentant et un Cain avec un grand sourire aux lèvres (c'était lui qui avait dit à Réléna où se trouvait son frère.) Les arrivants se stoppèrent net quand ils s'aperçurent de la tenue des deux blonds rougissant comme pas possible. Wufei, toujours sous l'emprise de la potion, brandit son sabre en direction de Zechs. Réléna, elle, se dirigea vers Quatre l'air menaçant mais Duo se mit en travers de son chemin. (Et oui il a toujours un compte à régler avec elle !) Trowa quant à lui regarda Quatre d'un air glacial avant s'enfuir de la chambre. Heero, lui, aida le blondinou à se rhabiller et Cain se contenta de regarder la scène en rigolant. (Non mais à la base il a rien à faire là lui, alors pourquoi il se transforme en personnage principal ?! en plus il fait que de foutre la merde.)

Trowa entra dans une pièce au hasard et s'appuya sur le mur. Il déboutonna son pantalon et mis sa main entre ses jambes, puis il entreprit de se soulager. La vision de Zechs à demi nu lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet

Alors qu'une nouvelle guerre de 100 ans allait éclater dans la chambre du grand blond, Merlin l'enchanteur apparut au centre de la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Oh pardon ! Je pensais me téléporter sur le lieu du prochain tournoi du roi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis là. »

Quatre profita de cette diversion pour fuir la chambre et s'éloigner en même temps de Wufei et son gros sabre. Il courut dans le couloir et entra dans une pièce au hasard. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il les rouvrit en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. En effet, il entendait de petits halètements provenant de mur en face de lui. Il jeta un œil et ce qu'il vit le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et oublier Zechs, Wufei, son sabre et tout le reste. Là, devant lui, se tenait un Trowa en plein effort physique appuyé contre le mur, les joues rouges, se mordant la lèvre. L'espoir gonfla le cœur de Quatre tandis que le désir lui gonflait autre chose, alors finalement la potion marchait, et Trowa après l'avoir vu dans le plus simple appareil n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir se soulager. Et même si son cœur était encore hanté par l'image de Zechs retirant sa chemise, ainsi que la sensation de sa langue sur la sienne, il n'allait pas laisser ce pauvre Trowa se consumer de jalousie et se finir à la main, quitte à se fouler le poignet. Tous ses beaux espoirs s'envolèrent quand le beau brun se répandit entre ses doigts en murmurant :

« Zechs… »

A ces mots, Quatre crut recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Il ressortit discrètement de la pièce, prit son courage à deux mains et retourna dans la chambre de Zechs afin de récupérer sa veste qu'il avait oublié. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, rien n'avait changé à part le fait qu'Heero était sur le point d'exploser. Le blond retrouva sa veste à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé quand Heero hurla.

« Ca suffit ! »

Tout le monde s'arrêta net, même les mouches n'osaient plus voler.

« Réléna, retourne dans la salle de balle ! Duo, à la cuisine ! Wufei, dans ta chambre ! Et toi Cain rentre chez toi ! »

« Oserais-tu me chasser alors que c'est ton père qui m'a invité ? » Répondit Cain sur un ton insolent.

« Maître, il est l'heure de rentrer » Intervint une voix (celle de Riff, qui d'autre ?!)

« Tu as raison Nous avons une longue nuit à…. » (Je vous laisse imaginer la suite)

Et ils partirent (ouf !) Chacun obéit au prince et s'en alla à contre cœur de la chambre de Zechs (toujours à moitié à poil) Heero entraîna Quatre dans une pièce secrète (encore !) Et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Mais t'es fou ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à poil dans la chambre de ce tordu de Zechs ?! »

« Pour être franc je ne sais pas vraiment mais sur le coup ça avait l'air amusant. »

« Pff…Bon il est où Trowa ? »

« En train de se tripoter dans le salon bleu. » Répondit froidement le blond.

Le prince ne montra pas sa joie et prétexta qu'il retournait à la salle de bal mais lorsqu'il quitta le conseiller il se faufila dans le dit salon bleu. En ouvrant la porte il tomba sur un Trowa en train de reboutonner son pantalon. Il afficha un sourire carnassier et s'approcha de son écuyer lentement. Lorsque le propriétaire des yeux vert se retourna, il répondit au sourire de son prince et lui tendit la main.

« Et si on continuait se qu'on faisait derrière le rideau avant que tu ne me trahisses bassement en m'emmenant voir cette folle de Rélénul et son psychopathe de frère. »

« Ca serait avec plaisir mais toute à l'heure. La fête n'est pas encore terminée et si tu es sage je te ferai même ce que tu sais. » Fit Trowa de sa voix de séducteur avant de les entraîner tous les deux dans la salle où se trouvaient tous les autre invités.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Zechs commença à se rhabiller et à ranger tous ses jouets, tout en élaborant un plan pour éloigner sa sœur assez longtemps pour pouvoir attirer un (ou plusieurs . ) de ses petit mignons, qui parcouraient le château, dans une baignoire avec lui et lui/leur faire plein de cochonneries.

Au même instant, dans la salle de bal, le roi s'étonna de la baisse sensible des invités et des mouvements étranges qu'il percevait dans les rideaux alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. A cette seconde, Kakashi et Iruka décidèrent d'un commun accord de remettre le couvert, après tout la soirée n'était pas finie.

Pendant ce temps, Duo caressait tendrement un saucisson dans la cuisine en pensant à son prince adoré. Alors que Quatre, qui l'avait vraiment mauvaise, se demandait si, malgré les recommandations d'Heero, il ne devrait pas retourner dans la chambre de Zechs pour une petite partie de saute-mouton. Tandis que Wufei, lui, contrairement à Trowa n'avait aucune envie de se finir à la main, cherchait son BBB (Blondinou Bien Bandant) partout dans le château. Alors que Cain et Riff se faisaient des câlins dans le carrosse qui les ramenait chez eux.

Le roi fut soulagé en voyant arriver Réléna suivit de son fils ainsi que de Trowa et peu de temps après de Quatre. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

« Veilles à ce que tous les invités soient parti dans maximum deux heures, et remplaces-moi auprès d'eux. J'ai à faire avec la reine. »

Il s'éloigna en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis revint vers lui.

« Et débarrasses-moi des squatteurs des rideaux en leur indiquant les salles de baisodrome ». (Mais c'est quoi ce château ?!)

Et le roi s'en fut avec la reine sous le bras.

« Encore du boulot en perspective » Se dit le blond en soupirant. Au moins il ne penserait pas à la cuisante défaite qu'il avait subit.

Dans les cuisines, toujours avec son saucisson, Duo ne comptait pas en rester là et était décidé à séduire Heero coûte que coûte, quitte à se travestir. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à son nouveau plan, il vit Réléna entrer dans la pièce et lui demander.

« Hey ! Toi la fillette ! Apportes un plateau dans ma chambre avec des bananes, des carottes, des concombres, un saucisson et une baguette de pain ! » (Bizarre que des trucs longs et durs !)

Duo fut tenté de lui dire bien des choses mais malgré toute sa haine il ne tenait pas à se faire renvoyer ou exécuter. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête. Elle quitta les cuisines et le natté se mit au travail se demandant si Cain était toujours là avec un poison du genre foudroyant.

Le château se vida peu à peu grâce aux fabuleux efforts de Quatre qui était de plus en plus tenté de rejoindre le grand blond mais en même temps l'idée de coucher avec l'homme qui faisait fantasmer Trowa ne l'enchantait pas trop. (Pauvre bouchon). Lorsque seuls les habitants du château furent les personnes présentes tous se préparèrent au coucher. Duo porta le plateau de Réléna qui était accompagné de Jasmine et Blanche-neige. Wufei était descendu dans les cachots voir si son BBB ni était pas, Quatre hésita dans le couloir pour savoir dans quel chambre aller et Trowa attendit qu'Heero débarque dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le prince se faufila dans la chambre de son écuyer 'très' personnel et lui décocha un sourire carnassier.

« Bien, si nous reprenions là où nous en étions… »

Le beau brun lui rendit son sourire et l'invita d'un geste à le rejoindre sur le lit.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre s'était décidé et grattait doucement à la porte de Zechs.

« Après tout, se dit-il, je pourrais toujours me vanter auprès de Trowa et ça le rendra fou de rage et de jalousie. Je la tiens ma vengeance ! »

Un doux sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Zechs quand il vit qui grattait à sa porte, les joues encore un peu rouges. Il invita le petit blondinou à entrer tout en notant que d'après Cain l'effet de la potion ne devait durer qu'une heure…Quatre regardant ses pieds, entra et se blottit directement dans les bras du grand blond en lui demandant s'il voulait toujours de lui.

« Mais bien sur mon petit bout de chou, toujours… »

Le bout de chou en question sourit et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres qui lui avaient fait tant effet quelques heures plus tôt (Ce Zechs quel tombeur !!) avant de chuchoter :

« Soit doux mon prince, je n'ai encore jamais… » (Rolala c'te phrase clichée !)

Le prince en question lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres en hochant la tête avant le prendre dans ses bras et de le porter jusqu'au lit où il entreprit de lui retirer un à un tous ses vêtements.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei, qui s'était lamentablement perdu dans les souterrains du château, se dirigeait vers une pièce d'où lui provenaient des voix. Il poussa la porte et tomba nez à nez avec deux types en train de se papouiller tendrement sur un tas de coussins. Types qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme les deux qu'il avait rencontré en se réveillant les fesses à l'air et une grosse bosse sur le crâne, derrière un rideau un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Encore vous !? »

Kakashi releva la tête et offrit un grand sourire au chinois, l'invitant à s'asseoir pour profiter du spectacle. Le chinois en question allait le faire quand un gros frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale.

« Quatre, mon amour !! Que se passe-t-il ?! »

Hurla-t-il avant de fuir en courant, sabre au clair. Le Quatre susnommé n'avait pour le moment aucun problème et était juste en train de prendre le pied de sa vie avec un beau blond qui s'insinuait tendrement, délicatement en lui, lui faisant même oublier Trowa. Pendant ce temps ce même Trowa.

« UNO ! »

« La partie n'est pas jouée ! »

« Si nous parions de l'argent pour les prochaines parties mon prince ? »

« Non, non, non ! Surtout pas d'argent. » (Radinerie POWA !!)

« Auriez-vous peur de perdre ?! »

« Insolent. » Répondit Heero avec un grand sourire. « Voilà ce que je te propose pour la prochaine partie : si tu gagnes, j'augmente ta paye (de 0.01 centimes peut-être) mais si je gagne,… tu m'apprendras à faire des hélicoptères avec les scoubidous ! »

Pendant ce temps Duo était prisonnier de l'horrible Réléna et de ses copines. Celles-ci l'avaient attaché à une colonne et mangeaient devant lui tout ce qu'il leur avait apporté (Réléna en train de manger du saucisson une torture) tout en lui rigolant à la figure. Elles l'empestaient avec l'odeur fétide de leurs haleines. Duo crut qu'il allait vomir à la figure de ses pestes si celui-ci n'avait pas eu la bouche bâillonnée. Mais que faisait son prince charmant ? Soudain, Réléna s'approcha du natté et lui retira son bâillon.

« Ecoutes-moi petit serviteur ! J'ai un marché à passer avec toi. Etant donné que mon frère m'a abandonné pour le moment (parce qu'elle compte le récupérer), j'ai décidé de jeter mon dévolu sur…Trowa ! Et tu vas m'aider à me le procurer (c'est un objet !) »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter ? »

« Tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué ton attirance pour le prince Heero » Dit-elle avec un sourire (avec du saucisson plein les dents) diabolique.

« Merde ! » Se dit Duo.

« Réfléchis ! Trowa passe la plupart de son temps avec Heero. Si tu m'aides à avoir Trowa, tu auras Heero pour toi TOUT seul (enfin peut-être !) Alors qu'en dis-tu ? »

Duo devait avouer que la proposition était des plus tentante mais faire alliance avec Rélé-sais-pas-manger-correctement-alors-que-je suis-une-princesse l'était beaucoup moins. De plus le natté savait qu'une fois que cette chose aurait Trowa elle revoudrait SON prince. Voyant que les pétasses s'impatientaient il répondit.

« D'accord je vais t'aider mais maintenant j'aimerais qu'on me détache j'ai un travail à faire ! »

Réléna fit son plus beau rire de méchante pendant que Blanche-neige détachait le prisonnier qui se précipita hors de sa chambre puis dans celle de Quatre qu'il s'étonna de trouver vide. (Evidemment il est en train de faire des galipettes !)

Wufei, après avoir erré une bonne partie de la nuit dans les souterrains de château, avait fini pas trouver un chemin pour en sortir. Malheureusement il se retrouva dans un des nombreux bosquets du jardin à plusieurs kilomètres du château (s'il est trop fatigué il aura peut-être plus la force de sauter sur Quatre).

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Trowa ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à savoir où il était puis il sentit le corps chaud de son prince contre le sien. Il sourit au souvenir de leur partie de cartes et de leur séance de scoubidous qui s'était fini en gymnastique au lit et pour preuve, les vêtements en vrac sur le sol de la chambre et les draps souillés dans lequels ils dormaient. Le châtain était fier de lui, ce mois-ci son salaire aurait au moins 4 zéro à la fin.

Duo, comme tous les matins, monta son petit déjeuner à son amour mais cette fois là lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il cru mourir en le voyant blottit contre le torse nu de son écuyer. Finalement son pacte avec Rélétruc n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. (Amour, gloire et Beauté ! Des mots qui font rêver !) Il déposa discrètement son plateau et s'en fut en courant vers la chambre de Quatre pour lui pleurer dans les bras mais il avait oublié qu'il avait disparu (dans les profondeurs obscures du néant…). Il erra donc dans le château, ne sachant pas trop où il allait car les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Finalement, sûrement guidé par son instinct, il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Zechs et y entra plus ou moins au hasard avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Quatre et de lui sauter dessus.

« Quaaatre c'est toi que je cherchais ! C'est horrible !...Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Et tout nu ! Et dans les bras de Zechs en plus ? Et par pitié dis-moi que c'est une lampe de poche que je sens contre mes fesses !! »

« Duo…les lampes de poche n'ont pas encore été inventées…ce n'est que moi »

« Merci pour la précision Zechs ! Mais ne changes pas de sujet !! Quatre qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

« Ben…étant donné qu'on est le matin, que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre et que je n'y étais pas de la nuit mais dans celle d'un beau blond, que je suis à poil dans les bras de ce même beau blond, nu lui aussi (et qui imite la lampe de poche) et que mon fessier me fait légèrement souffrir…je te laisse tirer tes propres conclusions… »

Duo resta estomaqué quelques secondes et un flash lui traversa l'esprit. Etait-il le seul des héros à ne pas avoir baisé cette nuit ?! Son étonnement passé, la tristesse reprit le dessus et il se remit à pleurer sur le torse imberbe et couvert de suçons et de traces de morsure du petit blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? »

« Ce matin j'ai vu Heero…il était…il était tout nuuu ! »

« Et alors ? Tu devrais plutôt être content, non ? »

« Oui mais…mai sil était avec Trowaaa ! »

Le petit blond, même s'il avait vraiment apprécié cette partie de jambe en l'air avec Zechs n'en restait pas moins amoureux fou du bel écuyer. Il décida donc d'organiser un plan avec Duo afin de récupérer leurs princes respectifs.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei avait enfin retrouvé le chemin du château. Quand il arriva, il ne se souvenait pas tout à fait de la soirée (normal, l'effet de la potion venait de pendre fin !) sauf qu'il avait bu quelque chose de bizarre et qu'il avait ressentit un désir intense envers Quatre. Cela lui semblait ridicule et plus il y pensait plus il avait envie de vomir. Il décida donc d'en parler à quelqu'un mais qui ? Pas à Heero, ni à Quatre ! Il restait donc Duo et Trowa. Il monta donc dans la chambre de Duo mais il l'a trouva vide. Il alla donc dans la chambre de Trowa, également vide. Déprimant à mort, il se dirigea vers sa chambre en pensant aux têtes qu'il avait bien envie de trancher pour se remonter le moral quand il reconnut des voix dans la chambre de Zechs. Il entra sans frapper (quel sans gêne !) et trouva un tableau étrange : un grand blond musclé nu, tenant dans ses bras un blond plutôt chétif, qui ressemblait fortement au jeune homme pour qui, quelques heures auparavant, il avait envie de prendre sauvagement. Ce blond lui-même caressant la tête d'un homme natté qui faisait des huîtres dans les draps. Ce qui le frappa le plus c'est quand l'homme natté se retourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que…snif…tu fais ici ? »

Lui demanda Duo, les yeux rougis. Le chinois sentit son pantalon se rétrécir et ses joues se chauffer (il jaunit !). Comment résister à la vue de la petite bouille de Duo et à ses yeux magnifiquement bleus baignés de larmes ?

« Reprends-toi Wufei, tu n'es pas de ce bord ! Et pourtant, il est si attirant ! »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu que Quatre s'était recroquevillé dans les bras de Zechs (normal il a failli être violé par Feifei !) Zechs, ayant marre d'avoir ces 2 intrus dans sa chambre, se leva, dévoilant ses attributs à toute l'assemblée et attrapa la natte de Duo ainsi que la queue de Wufei (les cheveux évidement bande de perverses !!) et il les mit à la porte. Quatre, se sentant légèrement coupable de toute cette situation, décida de se rhabiller et de rejoindre sa chambre afin de mettre au point son plan de vengeance. Zechs, resté seul, se dit qu'il serait dommage de ne pas profiter du chinois, après tout il avait bien vu que son pantalon était devenu trop petit.

« Je vais le soulager la pauvre » (Quel prétention, il pense que c'est lui qui a fait de l'effet à Feifei !). Se faisant, il quitta lui aussi sa chambre, toujours tout nu, et pris le chemin de la chambre du bourreau.

De leur coté, Trowa et Heero finissaient leurs petits déjeuner au lit (eux aussi toujours tout nus !) tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de chasser Réléna (et Zechs) du château.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei réfléchissait à sa réaction devant Duo tout en tripotant distraitement sa fière virilité dans le salon bleu (Tiens lui aussi ?!). Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais trop tard il explosait déjà entre ses doigts en s'imaginant Duo en train de le chevaucher, éclaboussant le torse nu de l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Zechs essuya du bout des doigts la traînée blanchâtre qui coulait entre ses pectoraux et les porta à sa bouche avec un ronronnement appréciateur. Le chinois se rhabilla prestement et tenta une sortie mais il fut arrêté par un bras princier qui lui barra la route.

« N'ait pas peur jeune dragon, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir envie d'un corps si attirant. »

Dit-il en se désignant lui-même. Le jeune dragon en question haussa un sourcil, ce grand blond était un poil trop prétentieux à son goût. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer que la vue de son corps ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid que Zechs l'avait déjà poussé sur un fauteuil et glissait ses mains dans son pantalon pour caresser ses petites fesses rondes. Il essaya d'atteindre les petites lèvres du chinois mais celui-ci avait tourné la tête.

« Il me résiste le bougre ! Mhm j'adore ça ! » Pensa Zechs avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Il souleva le t-shirt du chinois et commença titiller le téton jaune avec de petits coups de langue. Wufei restait impassible. Après avoir longtemps malaxé les fesses de Feifei, il mit sa main dans l'entrejambe du chinois afin de sentir le gonflement du membre de sa victime. Seulement il ne trouva rien. En effet, le deidei de Feifei avait sa taille normale (limite il avait rétréci !). Zechs, fou de rage que ses caresses aient eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'il désirait, se releva et regarda le chinois.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas sur toi ? » murmura-t-il des larmes de dépit coulant sur ses joues. Wufei ne répondit rien. Etonnée, Zechs secoua sa main devant les yeux du brun et se rendit compte de celui-ci dormait. (Et oui, tellement il a les yeux bridés que on ne voit pas quand il les ferme). Honteux de ce qui venait de se passer, le blond s'enfuit du salon bleu, les fesses à l'air ballotant comme de la gelée. (blop blop). Les femmes de ménages s'écroulèrent sur son passage. Soit par l'émotion, soit parce qu'il les bousculait un peu violemment. Il finit par se réfugier dans la chambre sa sœur pour une petit turlute. (Faut bien qu'il se remonte le moral le pauvre !)

Duo et Quatre planchaient dur sur leur vengeance, dans un premier temps ils avaient pensé à rendre leurs amours jaloux mais la fiabilité était plutôt faible mais cela pourrait bien servir de support. Ensuite les potions avaient bien semblées être une bonne idée mais le douloureux souvenir de Wufei empêcha Quatre de poursuivre l'expérience. Finalement après une multitude d'idées toutes plus farfelues les une que les autres, ils trouvèrent ZE solution.

Les deux futures victimes, totalement inconscientes de leur sort, étaient enfin sorties du lit et allaient elles aussi mettre en place leur plan (Non mais c'est un jeu de stratégie ou quoi ?). Trowa prit donc la direction de la chambre de Zechs, ce qui lui plaisait plutôt bien, quant à Heero il rejoignit son père dans la salle du trône.

Trowa allait frapper à porte quand il entendit des sanglots de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Il entra et tomba sur le blond allongé sur son lit en train de pleurer. (Toujours tout nu, bien entendu !) Il avala difficilement sa salive et nota un rétrécissement sensible de son pantalon. Zechs ayant entendu du bruit se retourna vers son visiteur et repéra immédiatement la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et un sourire graveleux éclaira son visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon prince ? »

« Chagrin d'amour…viendrais-tu me consoler bel écuyer ? »

Trowa rougit légèrement et lui sourit avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de l'embrasser tendrement, oubliant même Heero et leur plan pour chasser Rélépouffe. Le blond, enfin heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui réagisse à ses charmes et ses caresses, allongea l'écuyer sur son lit et commença à le papouiller allègrement.

Pendant ce temps Quatre se curait le nez tranquillement en cherchant les instruments de leur plan 'récupérage d'amants'. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'utiliser le frère et la sœur squatteurs du château. Il avait donc confié la tache de s'occuper de Rélécaca à Duo (N'oublions pas qu'ils ont fait un pacte) et lui allait s'occuper de Zechs (ce qui l'arrangeait bien en fait !).

De l'autre côté du château, Wufei toujours dans le salon bleu, se réveillait petit à petit et souriait à l'idée qu'il avait enfin découvert ce qu'était l'amour (en secret c'est un gros lover de 1ère). Son sourire redescendit quand il repensa à Zechs. Lui avait-il fait quelque chose ? Vu la taille de son deidei cela l'étonnerait mais on ne savait jamais, c'était Zechs après tout. Il sortit du salon bleu et tomba nez à nez avec le roi J qui bizarrement n'était pas dans la salle du trône (il fait ce qu'il veut c'est le roi !)

« Tiens Chang que faites-vous là ? »

« J'étais à la recherche de votre fils le prince. » Mentit le chinois pour ne pas lui dire qu'il était venu pour se soulager et qu'ensuite Zechs avait tenté de lui faire une turlute.

« Ca alors ! Moi aussi ! Je tiens à savoir si je serais bientôt grand-père. Aah plein de petits bambins qui courent partout, des cris de joie, des éclats de rire… »

« Vous qui faites le dada… »

« OUI, pourquoi pas ?! » s'extasia le roi (fan de Cendrillon manifestez-vous !)

« Et bien je vous propose de retourner à la salle du trône et dès que je vois le prince je vous l'envoie. »

« Ah Chang tu es un si bon sujet, je dirai qu'on fasse augmenter ton salaire ! » (Héhé sans coucher !)

Sur ce le roi prit congé et s'en fut. Ravie de la nouvelle Feifei décida d'aller en ville pour s'offrir à boire.

Zechs plongea en Trowa une dernière fois avant de se libérer en lui. Le dos du châtain s'arqua sous la pression et il joui à son tour pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette chambre puis il retomba mollement sur le lit. Le blond tomba sur lui et attendit de retrouver une respiration régulière pour se dégager, un sourire plus que satisfait sur le visage. Trowa se tourna et embrassa son amant dans le cou avant de se lever pour se rhabiller, puis il annonça.

« Ca fait mille pièces d'or s'il te plait. » Zechs ouvrit une bouche de stupéfaction. (Gigolo un jour, gigolo toujours).

Pendant ce temps, Duo hésitait encore à retourner chez Réléna parce qu'elle faisait vraiment peur. De son côté Wufei, fort content de sa nouvelle augmentation, offrait une coupe de saké à Kakashi et Iruka qu'il avait retrouvé sur le chemin de la ville (en train de se faire des papouilles dans un buisson) tout en leur débitant des poèmes sur Duo et sa beauté et gnagnagna et gnagnagna. Duo, quant à lui, esquiva finalement la visite chez Rélépouffe et se faufila dans la salle du trône pour zieuter son chéri. Il partit ensuite en cuisine pour récupérer son saucisson et continua à flâner dans le château (mais jamais il bosse ?). Au même moment, Quatre toquait gentiment à la porte de la chambre de Zechs. Comme personne ne répondait, il entra dans la chambre et vit les deux amours de sa vie (enfin y'en a un des deux c'est plutôt son joujou sexuel…) dans une drôle de position. Son premier amour tout habillé tendant la main vers son deuxième amour qui lui était tout nu la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ca fera mille pièces. » Répéta Trowa.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda le petit blond qui n'avait rien compris à la scène.

« Trowa est venu me consoler de manière très chaude et maintenant il me demande de payer ! »

« Normal, je ne donne pas mon corps gratuitement. Je suis un gigolo ne l'oublions pas ! »

« Tu es horrible Trowa, commença Quatre des larmes coulant sur ses joues, non seulement tu couches avec tout le monde sauf moi en les faisant payer mais en plus tu oses toucher au seul homme qui avait réussi à me faire oublier mon chagrin. Je te hais ! »

« Je peux te consoler si tu veux, mais ça ne sera pas gratuit. » Répondit Trowa.

« Non pas toi, tu piques ! » Hoqueta le petit blond (F.Foresti POWA).

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, je vais m'occuper de toi. » Dit Zechs en l'enlaçant. « Tiens voilà tes mille pièces ! Maintenant files ! » Lança-t-il au châtain.

« Si tu te lasses de Quatre, tu sais où me trouver. » Dit le gigolo en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

D'un autre côté du château, précisément dans les cuisines, Duo, préparait le feu pour faire griller le veau (Nan pas Réléna ! Un vrai veau pour faire miam miam!) Quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui, en fait il s'agissait de Wufei un peu pompette (oui complètement déchiré !!), qui venait de bousculer une pile d'assiettes. Il s'approcha du natté, il perdit l'équilibre une nouvelle fois et lui tomba dans les bras. Tous deux au sol et Wufei au dessus, celui-ci en profita pour poser ses lèvre sur celles de Duo qui étonnamment ne le repoussa pas mais ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue du chinois. Puis une chose en entraînant une autre, trente minutes plus tard Feifei se libérait en Duo qu'il avait prit sur le sol de la cuisine après lui avoir murmuré qu'il l'aimait. Heero qui se trouvait derrière la porte menant aux cuisines, les avait espionné tout en se paluchant avec Trowa en tête. Il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à finir belle brune ? »

Heero se retourna si brusquement qu'il manqua de tomber à la renverse (forcément avec le pantalon à moitié baissé !). Il regarda son interlocuteur, un bel homme, grand, châtain aux yeux bleus aussi profond que les siens. C'était Treize, le cousin de Zechs, qui avait été présent à la fête mais n'avait pas su retrouver la sortie du château. (Les gens ils sont bêtes !)

« Alors mon prince ? »

Heero n'eu même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Treize lui avait baissé le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles avant de le soulever et de la plaquer les jambes écartés derrière un rideau. Il ouvrit la chemise du prince et lui titilla le téton à petits coups de langue pendant qu'un de ses doigts s'insinuait délicatement dans l'intimité du brun lui arrachant un gloussement de plaisir. Heero attrapa Treize par la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il était prêt à le recevoir. En un éclair le pantalon de Treize tomba dévoilant son deidei gorgé de plaisir. Le châtain retira ses doigts, fit quelques caresses au prince avant d'enfoncer délicatement sa fierté dans l'intimité du brun. Heero poussa un gémissement de plaisir avant de s'apercevoir que Treize le regardait les yeux pleins d'inquiétude. Il l'embrassa pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Treize commença alors un va et viens s'amplifiant au fur et a mesure, arrachant des cris de plaisir au prince qui enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire.

Pendant cette scène très chaude, Trowa avait reçu l'ordre de faire dégager Rélépouff car le roi J n'avait pas du tout apprécié le bazar qu'elle avait mis dans sa chambre. Sachant qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul, il décida de faire appel à la garde armée qui en trente minutes la mit dans un carrosse avec tous ses bagages et lui avait soutiré un sac de pièce d'or pour payer les dégâts. Trowa fut récompensé par le roi qui lui confia le château pendant qui lui et la reine seraient en voyage. Le châtain était dans le hall et il aperçut Zechs et Quatre descendrent l'escalier avec des valises en mains.

« Vous allez quelque part ? »

« Oui, nous allons faire le tour du royaume pour nous trouver un châtain. » Répondit Zechs sans regarder Trowa dans les yeux.

« Parfait ! Bon voyage ! »

L'écuyer leur fit signe de la main alors que leur carrosse quittait la cour. Puis ce fut autour de Wufei, Duo, Heero et Treize de débarquer dans le hall (Non mais c'est un défilé de mode ou quoi ?!). Ceux-ci lui annoncèrent que Treize enlevait Heero pour faire de lui sa princesse et que les deux autres étaient maintenant à son service. Trowa se rendit compte qu'il était désormais seul avec un château rien que pour lui (okay il est pas vraiment tout seul, y'a les autres serviteurs et tout mais ceux-là on s'en balance !)

« Génial je vais enfin pouvoir ouvrir une maison close !! » S'exclama-t-il en sautillant.

¤**FIN**¤

Quelque part dans les tréfonds des cachots du château.

« Oh oui Kakashi ! Oui ! Oh plus fort ! »

« Iruka, han ! T'es trop bon ! »

(Et oui ! ils sont toujours là !)

**Alors alors? Nous des folles? Oui! Sinon on serait pas la Team Gogole!! Et maintenant review!!**


End file.
